Digiformers
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: One day, a girl named Andrea Sillings goes to her Grandsparents attic..  She would have had never expected what she is about to discover a yellow Digital Monster able to Transform into a fire-truck.
1. Prologue: The Battle in New Orleans

Five years ago...  
>2007...<p>

It was one of those typical nights for four year old Andrea Sillings and her five year old Cousin Lewis Street are inside the small room with small children beds that did not complement the big white computer set at the back-middle.

"Lew,lewy." The little child with long light brown hair whines, the green goggles over her aqua-blue eyes and the sleeping beauty dress reaching to her knees made child seem like a modern-day princess pilot holding something bigger than a usual egg. "Egg!"

"It's not Eas-" The little boy with brown hair covered by a dark blue-green baseball cap began, then stops when noticing she held a big orange and blue egg decorated in what appeared to be red-orange armor somewhat matching the color scheme. "-ter yet"

"I woke up and found this egg that somewhat resembles like a Bakugan ball eggyilized!" The little girl babbles,rubbing the top as she explained. "I just made up Eggyilized!"

Tonight is April 5th,of 2007.

Andrea's Grandparents are sleeping after watching a long movie, so it leaves a perfect time-line for the two toddlers to make sense of this armored egg with blue claw marks coming from the right side.

"I wonder what's inside..." Lewis begins, inspecting the object as a lack and brown male Doberman sneaks into the room wearing a red collar with light gray spikes. "Maybe Max knows if its good or not."

Max has this unique quality of sniffing something other than a human and attack it quite literally if the scents source gave bad impressions,but he would not attack the object if it had a good undescrible-able result.

"I wanna keep the chicken if it hatches." Andrea says, her hands wrapped around the oversized egg. "I'll name him 'Jack'."

Max nudged the egg after sniffing the sides.

"Nah, I'll name him 'Fire'!" The child squealed, hugging the egg while being so cheerful;At the center, there is a heart symbol with patterns of flickering flames radiating from it as the child smiled without any care of noticing what is going on.

"Andy,i-i-it's hatching!" Lewis exclaimed, pointing his hand at the cracking egg.

Instead of reacting, Andrea continuously squealed.

'I can't wait!" She repeats over the top of her lungs till and squishy slime-shaped body with grown thick, black amber armor sat in her lap. "Cool!"

"Botamon." The creature echoed,cheerfully at 7:39 PM.

"I'll get the old tuba!" Lewis easily says, darting out of the room.

"Tuba?" Andrea says, clueless until she heard a large stomach growl emerges from the protected newly-born creature,with the sound of a elephant. "My, you must be hungry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 Minutes later...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Downstairs...<strong>_

Lewis went all the way downstairs, after he had realized they were not in Andrea's room complete by a extra bed for any children relatives at the little girls age range and would be taken out her room into the attic above.

"Hey,why did you all-ANDREA!" The Little boy snapps,his hands on-top his baseball cap.

Behold, there is a messy kitchen with tomato soup and cottage cheese spread across the floor while a pink kirby-like creature wraps has ears around the girls face, emitting kissing-like noises.

"Get off her!" Lewis shouted, pushing the robotic kirby-creature with a red helmet nearly covering ninty-nine percent of the head except for the ears.

"Sorry, Whats the thing you are wearing? Whats this place called? What year is it? What your names? What-" The creature drones on, repeatedly asking questions like a fire missle.

"I'm Andrea Sillings."

"Lewis Street Silings."

"I'm Koromon, from the Digiworld."

Koromon? The relatives thought at once, scratching their heads with their head-gear off. What is the Digiworld? Gee. so new.

"Do you wanna go out? I wanna go out and explore!" The Koromon chirps, hopping up and down. "I just wanna Digivolve again to do this!"

"He's so random." Lewis remarks. laughing at the small creature with no legs. "Does he remind you of anybody?"

"Not really." Andrea said, her eyes being wide as a quarter sparkling at a very impressive cool sight. "I don't care if this likes to fight, leave, or run away. I adore ball-ear!"

Woof Woof!

"Ball-ear?" Lewis repeats, while Max licks the unusual creature. "I'll get some sound from this Tuba!"

Just by a long shot, The Koromon somehow transformed into a medium sized basketball often used in games by students or most famous people playing Basketball to score some points in their games.

Max curiously sniffs the ball, then stepped back when it hopped on its own.

"AWESOME!" The Relatives squeal at once.

"I totally forgot, this is Max, the Doberman." Lewis remembers, pointing to the dog huddled at the front door. "We can't go outside because we are too small. We can easily get kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Koromon says, his ears retract from the ball and then two remainder parts moved off for the eyes as the sharp fangs reappeared like he is related to a dinosaur. "I'll promise to keep you safe and protect you,in any way for exploring!"

The kids sigh.

"It's when small toddlers to twelve year olds get snatched away from their families, My Moma taught me about stranger danger." Andrea said, her words not completely sounding right. "What's the Digiworld? Your egg came out of the old computer."

"I don't think he knows." Lewis said, shaking his head. "Besides, he's just hatched."

"Well, I better clean up my mess."

Lewis and Andrea watch Koromon completely wipe the kitchen clean, leaving not a single sign of food left on the shining floor. It was as if Koromon had not made a big mess or was never there in the first place.

"I'm ready!" The creature cheerfully said, hopping up and down like a bouncy springer. "Koromon, Digivolve into..."

Then small light blue squares floated around the little hyper critter;they went faster as yellow big T-Rex legs with truck-like wheels attached to red metal at the wraist area,the claws sticking rom the feet are a light gray strongly resembling something related to a truck as parts on top is part of the back-bed, the shoulders have red-orange armor-carvings dented inside the structure, the arms are somewhat built like elbow-gloves being fingerless, and last: the head has a red helmet with two raised up light orange claw-like surfaces,The helmet is halfway on enough to leave fangs and his yellow skin beneath the neck be revealed towards the children.

He has blue eyes.

"Can we go now?" Andrea pleads to Lewis, giving him the puppy eyes look as her hands are together. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?

"Ah, alright." The boy sighs in defeat, looking down to his tuba and his camera hanging around his neck. "But, on one condition,we need pictures!"

"Yipe!" Andrea squeals, hopping up onto the dinosaurs back. "Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours and 36 minutes later..<em>**

"Woohooo!" The two relatives shouted, as the dinosaur ran through the streets carrying the two on his metal back not even close to being spiky.

"Did I see a robot Dinosaur?" A male passenger inside a Taxi exclaimed, with his eyes darted straight at the area where the large yellow and red/orange dinosaur once had been seen.

"Nah,You were just asleep." The Driver said,snoozing comfortably with his legs on top the dash-board and his baseball cap shadowing the eyes.

"You were asleep!" The other man said, pointing out a rather golden key factor;The kids laughed as the Dinosaur continued on its original path, while they have bags of chocolate hanging from his reptile tail.

"Fire, Transform!" Andrea shouted, while Lewis is hanging onto the body as the tuba emits these loud lengthy noises.

The dinosaur began rolling; the doors come into place at the left and right side, the engine hood flips down in-front followed soon-after by the window sheild on his chest,his legs came together form the back bed,and then the top red/blue/white sirens come in place.

After he had transformed, all three bags are beside Lewis.

"Lets do it again!" Andrea said,raising her hands into the air.

From afar, there is a peach Digiegg in the sky that has a pattern of armored chicken pox all over the shell.

"I wonder what kind of Chicken made that egg." Lewis said outloud, his eyes being goggly.

"Where?" The little girl said,her goggles drifted to another direction as her long hair came in her eyes direction. "I can't see."

Out of the egg comes a jet-like parrot creatures being very large enough to be mistaken as a dragon from the ancient medieval times. It simply drifted through space in the portal as a Digiegg. it is not a permanent resident of this planet. The Dinosaur knew by his digital Heart.

"Fire!"

Andrea and her Nephew were thrown back from the truck,whom transformed back into his rookie stage.

"Woah." Lewis Street said, his eyes being all big.

The Dinosaur digivolved into a huge version of himself simply a Digimoned version of Optimus Prime with only red/orange color scheme ontop of his yellow and blue color; however,he has a more complicated robotic structure needing four wheels beside his feet that left his eyes the typical sea blue, and his red/orange helmet now has a tall soft-tipped spike above the nose.

"Lew,lew,lew,take picture!" Andrea demands, shaking her nephew.

S-s-s-Snap!

The Parrot blasted blue static energy from its mouth, right at the digital monster whom clashed his horn up at the tip-top of Parrotomon's beak-seemingly breaking it by half-in attempt to apprehend the enemy.

The gigantic Dinosaur is thrown back to a building wall,somewhat unconcious.

"Lewis,gimme the Tuba!" Andrea shouts, pushing the goggles above her hair instead of being on top her eyes and reached her hands to the yellow big tuba.

"Take it, take it,take it!" The boy willingly response, giving her the instrument as the Parrotomon summoned static to its feathers.

"Koromon, remember what you said?" The girl begins, a little tear forming on her eye. "You promised."

"I'll promise to keep you safe and protect you,in any way for exploring!"

Then, she blew a big long lengthy musical note ,while her five year old cousin held her back from the gigantic dinosaur.

His aqua blue eyes shot open,then The gigantic Sami-truck dinosaur stood onto his feet and blasted a large flare of fire through his mouth at the Parrot.

Seemingly, after the attack, there is a blue-white portal hovering in the sky as a circle is around the battlefiield at which the two creatures from different universe now stood with defeat and victory.

"FIRE!"

Andrea and Lewis watched the Dinosaur float into the sky as if he did not have any neither weight nor gravity keeping him down to the damaged ground.

Fire!" The girl shouted once more; blowing the tuba again and again,long after they had left...


	2. Chapter 1: Her Wish

_"FIRE!" _

_ Andrea and Lewis watched the Dinosaur float into the sky as if he did not have any neither weight nor gravity keeping him down to the damaged ground. _

_"Fire!" The girl shouted once more; blowing the tuba again and again,long after they had left..._

**_5 years later..._**

_ ** 2012...**_

Nine year old Andrea Sillings blew her own tuba, releasing long lengthy beautyful musical notes into her small room that used to have two beds a few years ago and around her neck is the blue goggles which once covered her entire face.

"Hah, if only mother knew what I can do using this old Tuba at a concert." The girl says, taking a break from her instrument practice and looks down to her nearby cell phone. "But being spoiled has its disadvantages and advantages."

She picks up the Phone,shaking her head.

"Expecially mother." She said, walking out the room after putting her tuba on the ground and her goggles are shifted onto her hair. "Grandma, can I go to the Attic?"

"No!" A old cracky voice shouted,from the kitchen. "Your mother and I are worried about what happened last time, besides, she mainly left you here for your safety."

_Whateverz. _The girl thought,rolling her eyes. _Spoiled girls like me get what they want. But...I can do it later. _

She goes down the hallway,where the unlocked door is slightly open.

A smile spread across her face, knowing today is the perfect timing for a good afternoon adventure with some kids on the block that know their way all around New Orleans unlike her(A New Yorker)adapted to the gigantic grayish buildings and yellow Taxi cabs halted in lines.

"Grandma, I'm going to the park!" Andrea yelled, her hand on the door knob.

"Take Max with you!" The Grandmother shouted back, cooking their din\ner. "Be back at six."

"Easy as pie." Andrea says to herself,while the Doberman comes to her with his leash trailing behind him."Adventure, here I come!"

** 15 Minutes later...**  
><strong> At the Park...<strong>

Seven year old Blaine Barly and his big brother twelve year old Sam Barly are at the park playing with their dog, years ago they had witnessed a fight or battle between two gigantic creatures that they called T-rex and a big cokadooodler. 

"Fetch!" Sam says, throwing the frisbee in the air above the brown Vizsla.

_**Wooof Wo Woof!**_

"Oh no, not agian!" Blaine exclaims, watching the frisbee spinning towards the girl who wore a black jacket with dark gray fur going around the collar and down to the zipper sides not outshining the short sleeved green shirt with a red heart at the center. "Hey, look out!"

The black and brown Doberman jumps up at the nick of time, grabbing the Frisbee like it is a small bone than a plate.

"My grandparents are so lucky to have a energetic dog that jumps up and take things thats not his." The girl said, hugging the Doberman.

"Sorry," Sam begins, apologizing. "I'm Sam Barly,"

"And I'm Blaine Barly!" The chirpy younger boy exclaims,cheerfully. "Our Vizsla Cody has bad luck catching his Frissbee."

The Girl laughs.

"I am Andrea Sillings,I like goggles and Tubas." She introduces herself,taking the Frisbee from the dogs mouth. "This is my Grandparents Doberman,Max."

Cody and Max sniffed each other,likely introducing themselves like the kids are doing.

"Are you a newbie?" The older boy asks, completely out of the blue. 

_What? _The girl thinks,startled by his question. _I never been asked a question like that before._

"He means, have you just moved here?" Blaine repeated,translating his brothers comment.

"Yeah, I came from New York." The girl mumbled,remembering the candy store from a time when her parents took her there as a child.

As if they are in a cartoon, both of the boys eyes become big and sparkly.

"What's it like?" They ask, at once.

"This is a toughy question," The Girl acknowledges the difficulty,turning to her right. "It's um...busy,noisy, and filled with..." _I must lie about the crime rate._- "Gigantic robots!"

"Robots?" Sam repeated,raising an eyebrow and didn't seem completely convinced.

"Yes, Robots do exist." Andrea lied, petting beneath Max's chin,

"What do they look like?" Blaine blindly asked, jumping up and down like a excited grasshopper awaiting the night to sing a song with its legs.

_ Great, just great. I just landed into a mud pit! _Andrea mentally whined,realizing the situation she is in now. _I wish there were robots-oh, I remember something! This will definetly pay off._

"One of them is a T-Rex with robotic armor and has a truck mode like Optimus Prime." She babbles, then she took a deep breath. "There's also a big human-like fox having the structure of a Werewolf only having motorcycle armor. An infant Aquatic-like dinosaur bearing a spotted seal design beneath medical-like van parts."

The truth is, the T-rex with a truck mode is true and the rest is fake.

"Can we meet them?" The excited younger Barly shouted,his body stirring with excitement. Blaine is definitely falling for the act. "Does the T-rex prime live with you?"

"Does he really?" Sam adds in,acting suspicous of Andrea's claims. "Just admit you are telling a dib."

"I really want to meet one!" Blaine emphasizes his desire to meet a dinosaur transformer.

_Does 'A dib' mean the same thing as 'A fib'? Must mean it does...__S_he thought,seeing how excited Blane is. _I don't want to be a dubby downer or dissapoint him..My grandparents have a fishy attic and tell me not to go up in there...Oh! I can somehow pull off my lie!_

"Come to my place,I'll show the T-rex prime." Andrea said, her right hand balled in a fist like a show off.

_ I wish there was a T-rex dinosaur in the attic. _

* * *

><p>Okay Readers, I am really trying my best to slow this storyline down so it won't be too busy. Next chapter...will feature Koromon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Fireblazer

Max ran down the hallway,this time having a companion to play around inside of the large apartment complex that is about the same size like the other apartment belonging to one individual.

"Be quiet, my grandparents forbid me going up in the attic." Andrea whispers to the Barly brothers.

"I thought he would be parked outside." Blaine whispered, slightly dissapointed.

"I knew she was doing a dib from the start." Sam said, letting his voice be silent as ever while they tip toe up the stairs.

"I'll prove you that I am right." Andrea boldly whispered back,keeping her sneakers sound not so loud as usual. _Been a while since I believed in my lies._ She nervously thought. opening the non-creaking door. "Go on."

Without a question, Blaine hurried up to the Attic.

"If I don't see any Dinosaur Transformers, you know what I'll do." The big brother warns her, his dark brown eyes seemingly serious and then goes up to the attic.

Andrea nervously laughs.

"I don't have that much to lose." She said, following him up the stairs after closing the door. "Besides, I am a Spoiled brat."

"A bouncy bed~!" Blaine said, bouncing up and down ontop the bed.

The girl scratches her head. _I don't remember it being so bouncy,Eh. Must be my rusty memory._ She shifts her gaze to the old dining room table complete by three phone-like devices in different colors.

"Oh lala." She says, picking up the red,black,and gray cell-phone like device poking the typical anttana having a 'L' outline at the middle connecting to a pattern finished off by a DS-like 'T' button somewhere about five inches away from the three red buttons. "Ooooh buttons!"

She pressed the middle big button.

Then, a sea of blue box-like things steamed from the object and landed in front of Andrea;there comes a pinkish kirby-like creature with red-robotic sports gloves attached to the ears.

She immeditely hugs the creature.

"Fireblazer!" The girl said, giggling happy over the small basketball digital transformer. "I missed chu!"

Blaine walks over to the smaller phone, where it has a horn-like lid at the very middle glowing baby blue from the red and white color scheme giving it a whether awesome-looking appearance. "Medical phone!"

Koromon laughs.

"Eeek, you are squeezing me!" The Robotic ball said, flailing his ears in the air.

Sam opens the long phone,where there is a little blue microchip sitting right in the dead middle."What's this?" He said, drawing his finger near to the microchip.

Andrea laxed her grip,while watching her phone opened up emitting light off from little round stones resembling what is imprinted on the lid. "I dubb this species as...DIGIFORMERS!"

_Then she started to sing._

_Digiformers,_

_Digital Transformers,_

_Digiformers are the champions,_

_Di Di Di Di_

_Digital Transformers,_

_Digivolution!_

And She squealed,raising her opened Digiphone to the ceiling as Blue light sizzled from the screens,followed soon after by the antenna's going up from their small state like they are being used.

Above the Digiphones,a light blue-dark blue portal swirled into the airs existence.

Sam looks up, holding the purple and maroon mobile big object in his big pre-teen hands.

"Goggle time," The girl declared, sliding her goggles over her eyes using her free left hand. "Hey Koromon, is your world called...The Digital world?" The 'Digiworld' shortened word was mentioned to her a long time ago, but Andrea remembered it as if it was yesterday.

"You remember?"

The Digital Phone's pull their holders into the portal.

"Wohooo!" Blaine shouted,feeling the brush of excitement channel through his hair.

"This is like Jumanji!" Sam shouts, his eyes closed as the word 'jumanji' is extended for like a milliania.


	4. Chapter 3: Lewis

_ From afar, there is a peach Digiegg in the sky that has a pattern of armored chicken pox all over the shell._

_ "I wonder what kind of Chicken made that egg." Lewis said outloud, his eyes being goggly._

_ "Where?" The little girl said,her goggles drifted to another direction as her long hair came in her eyes direction. "I can't see."_

_ Out of the egg comes a jet-like parrot creatures being very large enough to be mistaken as a dragon from the ancient medieval times. It simply drifted through space in the portal as a Digiegg. it is not a permanent resident of this planet. The Dinosaur knew by his digital Heart. _

_ "Fire!"_

_ Andrea and her Nephew were thrown back from the truck,whom transformed back into his rookie stage._

_ "Woah." Lewis Street said, his eyes being all big._

_ Five years later.._  
>2012<p>

"What kind of chicken is that?" Ten year old Lewis Street said, poking at the white and brown chicken.

"A Rooster," A farmer wearing a straw hat said, being folllowed by a shorter girl in a green dress imprinted of a wasp. "All of 'em are roosters except for the Hens in the fence,Ashely woodland."

_A Rooster...reminds me of the gigantic creature I had seen with Andrea as a child.._.The Boy recollects,following the farmer to the barn.

"Reminds me of a big chicken that I saw a couple years ago." The farmer said, looking at a small chicken egg oddly patterened and he begins to bend down.

Two black pebbles glowing a light blue landed in the childrens hands; Lewis is expecially secretive and somewhat kept everything that had happened in his life very tight as a clam not releasing a key for the entry. But, he has a string for standing up.

Old Mc farmer has a problem for hearing, ey-i ey-i- ey-i yo.

The two children get pulled into the portal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ashely screamed, holding onto her little pebble.

"Hang on," The red head said, taking her hand and reached his pebble out. "This may sound crazy, we are going to another world!"

"Relemon!"

A little maroon fuzzy being with tennis ball armor ontop and a tail that has a purple tip floated over to the boys direction,where it nuzzled the glowing stone. The stone eventually grew twice as big than it had been before and transformed into a maroon-purple phone with one single button to the far left complimenting the far right volume button.

There is a open area for the mouth and the forehead.

"Relemon digivolve into..." The Slime Digiformer said,giggling as the data sequence provided ears and feet. "Viximon!"

"It looks so cute!" Ashely said, her eyes become envy for Lewis as Viximon resembles a soccer ball,having purple spots all over the maroon armor being hard as steel. "Even the light blue eyes are too."

"A fox!" The boy said, his eyes filled with joy. "I have my own fox, how awesome is this?"

They know its his fox because of the digivice inside his big ten year old hand, hance he caught his grip onto the tail very quickly as the machine ball darts through a fading yellow circle that has light blue squares squares circling around it.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The girl screamed,her eyes completely shut like Lewis has his.

"Here we gooo!" The fox-ball said, not minding their priceless expressions and reactions.

* * *

><p>Can you readers please leave a review of what you think so far? I know this chapter is short.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: The Digital world

Chapter four:The digital world

(Fanfiction. net users, Patamon is now the partner of Sam Barly. His degivice is black and yellow with a little miniture bumblebee symbol at the middle)

Andea slowly woke up, her eyes gazed from left to right nmd focused upon Koromon whom is standing in her gaze. "Hai Andy!" The ball chirped, bouncing up and down at the pleasent awakening of Andrea.

Andrea sat up,looking around her new surroundings.

"Is this The Digital World?" She said, while her partner Koromon tagged along behind Andrea.

"Uh huh!" The Digimon said, cheerfully as he hopped up and down.

So this is where the Digiiformers originated from...Andrea thought, walking down the forest path. "Why can you shift into machines like Transformers?" The nine year old ask, indirectly.

"You mean," The little said, sounding excited. "The Autobots and Decepticons?"

"Heck yeah!" The girl said, her eyes become. "You met them?"

"As a Gatomon, I did." The Digimon said, using his ears to rub his helmet. "It was around. 2000000 years since I met Ultra Magnus and the Space Bridge technician whom had a wrecking ball. I forget his name so 's been 766500 years since I saw you as a child."

Andrea laughs.

"You love to talk, don't you?" The girl said, giggling.

Koromon nods.

"Fire, it's actually been five years." The girl said, doing the mathamtics for the years and raises her arms into the air. "This means...Transformers do exist! I better tell the Blarlys!"

She finally noticed the boys are not there.

"Lets go search for the boys!" Andrea exclaimed, being adventerous as ever and directed herself to the woods.

"Uh, Andy." Koromon says,making a little drawing in the sand.

"What?" Andrea said, looking to her partner.

"I can do only one attack."

The daylight made the tropical sceenery very laid-back and modern-like from a very outstanding vacation island scripted for a comedy/horror movie fit for the absolute job of completing the requirements.

Andrea laughs.

"We just need our guts and our strong belief we can do it." She said, very upbeat and optimistic. "Let's march!"

She started to sing a 'here go,Digi-marching in the forest,oh my!'

_Marching in the tropical forest,_  
><em>Oh my! <em>goes Koromon,hopping behind his digidestined,  
><em>Where there are monsters,lions,and bears!<em>  
><em>Oh my<em>  
><em>Digital marching in the for-est!<em>  
><em>Oh my, here we go!<em>

_Monsters,dragons, and wizards,_  
><em>We go!<em>  
><em>Marching in the tropical forest,<em>  
><em>Oh my!<em>  
><em>Searching for the B-ar-lys!<em>

They repeat the first few lines, while they went further down the dark green green forest ended at the narrow strip being tan like a summer beach at california.

* * *

><p>"Sam,Sam,wake up!" Blaine said, frantically shaking his older brother by the shoulders. "Big brother!"<p>

"Urk." Sam said, awakening from his unconcious. "Alright, I'm waking up!"

"Patamon!"

"Bukamon!"

The older brother hoisted himself up,turning his head left and right to see a skateboarder like ginny pig and some sort of seal creature designed with amblulence machine parts. His perspective went crazy for a moment.

"Just as she described!" The boy declared, his hands dug into his hair. "The world is ending!"

The yellow and black ginny pig with big fly-able ears laughed at the little boy for sheer amusement. "No it isn't, we have been around since the internet been made." The little creature explained, being knowledgeable.

"When was the Internet made?" Both boys asked, tilting their head at the Digiformer

"We dunno." Bukamon interuppted,whistling through his answer. "We are clueless like you."

The boys look at each other, seemingly noticing the resemblance of Bumblebee and Ratchet through the two small land creatures able to fly and swim.

"I wonder..." Blaine said, looking at his small phone device with eyes of curiosity and uses the index finger of his left hand to open the phone.

It resembles a cell phone,however what can be seen is a long slightly wide-narrow metal object where the middle is somewhat resembles a heart-beat on a monitor usually on the side of amblulences and below the symbol is a keypad that is not left alone by a volume attachment beneath the lid.

"What kind of Cell-phone is this?" Blaine says aloud, trying to open the metalic lid. "Ugh, it won't open!"

Sam opens his too,where there is a lid that has nothing neither rock nor items are shining through the sliced metal like his brothers Digital Phone.

Maybe it can work when something is shown, like the human quality...hm. Sam evaulates, tapping his index finger on his chin.

"Are you my partner?" Blaine asks the bukamon,looking from his digital phone to the Digiformer who had the same color design like it.

"Yep." The Digiformer nods, cheerfully. "We've been partners since I hatched."

* * *

><p>Ok, Since I have low creativity for this crossover, I am leaving this as a cliff hanger until I have a new idea to continue this-but in a new chapter. so yeah, it will be marked as finished untill a new idea emerges.<p> 


End file.
